1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to the field of microwave filters. More particularly, the present invention relates to a dielectric resonator filter which can be used in microwave communication systems, for example, in cellular phone base stations, in the personal communication service (PCS) markets, and the like.
2. Discussion of the Related Art
In the microwave communications market, where the microwave frequency spectrum has become severely crowded and has been sub-divided into many different frequency bands, there is an increasing need for microwave filters to divide the microwave signals into these various frequency bands. Accordingly, various waveguide and resonator filters have been employed to perform band pass and band reject functions in order to divide up the frequency spectrum into these different frequency bands.
In the field of microwave dielectric resonator filters, it is known that a bandwidth of such a filter is a function of a resonant frequency of dielectric resonators, within the filter, and respective coupling coefficients between each of the dielectric resonators. Thus, typically to achieve a desired bandwidth, the dielectric resonators are longitudinally spaced, in a cascaded manner, in a waveguide so as to provide desired inter-resonator coupling factors. Since the bandwidth is a function of the inter-resonator coupling factor and the frequency of resonance of the dielectric resonator, varying the spacing between the dielectric resonators results in variations in the bandwidth about the center frequency of operation. Accordingly, the overall filter dimensions, in particular the filter length, typically must be varied in order to meet a center frequency and bandwidth requirement. Therefore, in order to divide the microwave communications band up into the many different frequency bands of operation, a multiplicity of filter dimensions must be employed. However, with advances in technology, increasingly remote locations for base stations where such filters are to be employed, and decreasing size requirements, non-uniform filter dimensions are no longer acceptable.
In addition, in the microwave communications band where such filters are to be employed, it is increasingly becoming a requirement that the filter have a large attenuation factor at a certain frequency from a center frequency of operation of the filter. For example, requirements for attenuation of spurious signals and of signals not in the pass band of the filter are becoming more difficult to meet, thereby requiring an increased complexity in a design of the filter. However, the typical solutions to such requirements such as increasing the number of resonator elements within the filter, can no longer be employed given the reduced size requirements of the filter.
Accordingly, it is an object of the present invention to solve the above-described disadvantages and to provide an improved dielectric resonator filter having one or more of the advantages recited herein.
In particular, the present invention provides a method and an apparatus for providing a dielectric resonator filter with a fixed inter-resonator spacing which can be employed at different center frequencies of operation and for different operating bandwidths.
In addition, the present invention provides an improved dielectric resonator filter which can provide and increase attenuation ratio at a frequency offset from the center frequency, as compared to a dielectric resonator filter having a same number of dielectric resonators.
Further, with the present invention there is provided an improved dielectric resonator filter which can be easily manufactured.